


Back to the Future

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jason Todd, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Bart Allen is Kid Flash, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clones, Custody Battle, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, M/M, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Roy Harper, Protective brothers, Wally West is Alive, عربي | Arabic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Jason Todd and Roy Harper take in Bart Allen when his parents die. Damian Wayne joins them when Bruce dies. Jon followed Damian, rebelling against his parents and their righteous path. Bart fixes the timeline, saving hundreds of people, and Wally never died. He was trapped in the speed force. Roy, Jason and Wally work together to find Bart and bring him home.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bart Allen & Wally West, Bart Allen & Jon Kent & Damian Wayne, Bart Allen & Roy Harper, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent & Jason Todd, Lian Harper & Roy Harper, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Back to the Future

**ARABIC TRANSLATIONS:**

**Jason Todd: 'Umi/Mom**

**Roy Harper: Ab/Papa**

**Bart Allen: Al'akhu Al'akbar/Oldest brother/sarie**

**Jon Kent: Subar Shaqiq/Super brother/shaqiq**

**Damian Wayne: Tifl Alkhafafish/Baby bat/akhi**

**Brothers: Al'iikhwa**

An alert at the Mountain made the team panic, all of them meeting in the communal area, suited up and armed. Robin and Spoiler were there for once, just hanging out with their old friends.

A portal-boom-tube thing opened up, a teenage boy in a Robin uniform tumbling out and landing on his feet. A boy in a similar suit to Superman's flew behind him, and an older version of Arsenal was hot on their heels.

"Woah! Hold your fire!" Kid Flash, Bart Allen, exclaimed, his eyes wide and his heart racing. "Al'iikhwa? Ab?" The time traveler asked, earning relieved looks from the newcomers.

"Jesus Christ Bart!" Older-Roy exclaimed, pulling the spandex-clad boy into a tight embrace.

"Tt-you didn't think we'd follow you did you?" The boy in a Robin suit scoffed.

Bart beamed at him. "Hi akhi." he greeted.

"Dude!" Superkid threw himself at Bart next, hugging him tightly.

"Hey shaqiq." Bart grinned, hugging him back. "You scared us sarie." Superkid accused.

Another man came through the portal then, raven hair tousled, green eyes hidden behind a red domino, red bat blazing on his Kevlar coated chest, brown leather jacket concealing two guns.

"Bartholomew Wallace West-Allen-Harper!" The newcomer snarled.

"Oh shit. 'Umi." Bart gulped, preparing to run for it.

Older-Roy grabbed him by the hair. "Oh no. You screwed up, you take the punishment."

Bart pouted. "Ab..." he whined.

The red biker guy grabbed Bart and pulled him into a tight, protective, parental embrace, which Bart happily relaxed into.

"Uh, hermano?" Jaime cleared his throat awkwardly.

Bart's eyes widened. "Oh! Guys, this is Robin, Superboy, Arsenal and Red Hood. My family." Bart introduced. "Wait, where's Speedy?" He looked around in confusion.

"She's grounded. Will's pissed at her." Older-Roy explained. Bart nodded in understanding.

"So you're me in the...future?" Younger-Arsenal raised a bewildered eyebrow.

"Oh shit. Yeah, hi me." Older-Roy chuckled awkwardly.

"Weird..." Younger-Arsenal muttered.

"Who are you?" Tim-Robin stared at the boy wearing his colors and the man with the Bat on his chest.

"Jay and Dami." Older-Roy answered shortly.

"Because that's not ominous." Spoiler muttered.

Older-Roy and "Jay" exchanged a look before older-Roy nodded and beckoned the boys to follow them to the Zeta tubes.

"Wait, where are you going?" Robin exclaimed.

"The watchtower. Duh." Bart smirked before they vanished.

* * *

"Stop! Kid, what are these guys doing here?" Barry Allen narrowed his eyes at Bart's companions.

"We have to talk to the Bat." Jason huffed shortly.

"Grandpa, it's okay. I trust them." Bart assured the Scarlet Speedster.

"If you're sure Bart..." Barry said slowly.

"I am." Bart nodded.

"Then talk." Batman growled, stepping out of the shadows ominously.

"Jesus Christ!" Jon yelped, jumping into the air and hovering a foot off the ground.

"Language, Jon." Roy reprimanded, stepping forward with Jason to meet the Bat.

"Hey Old man." Jason greeted, nostalgia filling him. Damian was half hidden behind Jon, Roy, and Bart.

Batman froze, his eyes widening under the cowl. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Jason reached up and removed his domino. "Guess I've grown a little since 15, huh?" he joked softly.

Batman immediately froze, becoming Bruce Wayne, father, billionaire, orphan even though he wore the mask of Batman.

"J-Jason?" he choked, his knees weak.

Jason reached out and wrapped his arms around his past-father. "It's me old man. I'm back." he murmured.

Bruce clung to him like never before, closing his eyes and breathing in Jason's natural tea and smoke scent. "How?" he whispered.

"Ra's." Jason answered.

Damian chewed on his lip, watching father and son reunite.

"Dami, come here." Jason beckoned. Damian stepped forward nervously. "Bruce, this is Damian. Damian Wayne. He's Tim's replacement in the future."

Bruce's eyes widened again, before he knelt down to Damian's level. "Hello Damian." he greeted warmly.

Damian exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding, throwing his arms around Bruce's neck and clinging to him. "Father." he whispered. Bruce smiled, patting Damian's back.

"Awww." Jon cooed as Bart snapped a picture stealthily.

"Delete that, Sarie. Or you will face retribution." Damian threatened, his face still buried in Bruce's shoulder.

"But...Akhi..." Bart whined.

"I said delete it."

Roy chuckled, ruffling Damian's hair. "Let them have their fun Dami." he teased.

Damian pouted up at him.

* * *

Jason covered Jon, Bart, and Damian with a warm blanket, making sure they were comfortable before rejoining the "League" meeting.

Really, it was the Bats, the Supers, the Arrow-Canary clan, and the Flash with Jay Garrick.

Roy was sitting beside the empty seat, which Jason took gratefully.

"We are here to discuss the arrival of Red Hood, Arsenal, Superboy and Robin from the future, as well as Kid Flash." Batman began seriously, watching Jason and Roy like a hawk. "Kid Flash, Bart Allen-" Batman was cut off by Roy.

"His full name is actually Bartholomew Wallace West-Allen-Harper." Roy corrected.

Batman nodded. "Bart West-Allen-Harper arrived here two years ago via a time machine. He assisted against the meta-human Neutron and played a major role in preventing the Reach Invasion. He has been Kid Flash since the passing of Wally West two years ago. He has made a home here."

The room became tense at the mention of Wally, whereas Jason frowned in confusion.

"Wally?" He whispered to his fiance.

"They don't know." Roy muttered back, staring down at the table.

"Oh." Jason mumbled.

"Bart belongs with us. We've raised him since his parents died when he was seven. We came here to bring him home." Jason spoke firmly.

"He's adapted to the past, just like he's always had to adapt in the apocalyptic timeline. That doesn't mean he's at home here." Roy added.

"He's missed his friends, that's obvious to everyone, but isn't it his choice what he wants?" Jay asked softly.

"Ultimately it is, but he's still a kid. We've been trying to ease his suffering, and he has everything he could want in the future. If he stays here, he could wipe himself out of existence." Jason ran a hand through his black hair.

"That is something we should not take lightly. But how is his situation in the future?" Batman assessed Roy and Jason thoughtfully.

"Jay and I have always been able to provide for not only Bart, but Damian and Jon too. It's why we were granted final custody of Damian over Nightwing, Talia, and Batman, Damian's first guardian, his mother, and his father. Jon has flourished with us, finding out who he is in this world has always been hard for him, but he's comfortable, confident, and happy. Bart has always had a hard life, but he was always safe, loved, happy, healthy, and in his element. He never hid his feelings like he obviously does here, he had a say in everything we did, he was never afraid to ask questions or take charge." Roy looked over at Jason, who nodded.

"Bart lost his parents when he was seven years old. Roy and I were living with Damian in an underground, well-protected bunker we built years ago with Kori as the outlaws. Artemis called us saying Bart had vanished, and we immediately joined the Star City search party. Damian was once a part of the Titans with Bart once, and he pointed us in the direction of an old Titans safehouse. Bart was there, terrified and grieving, and he put up quite a fight. It took a few minutes, but he finally came with us. He relied on Roy for a long time, considering Lian trusted him, meaning the Titans trusted him. Damian worked with Bart, getting him to open up and tell the truth, and soon enough they were practically brothers. Jon fit right in when he came, and Bart took to being a big brother like a fish to water. We didn't know they were planning on building a time machine to travel back and fix things until Bart vanished, his training gear and most prized possessions with him."

Barry spoke up. "He had a photo album, a dagger, a scrap of red cloth, a red domino, and an arrow head with him when he came here." he mused.

"Photos of his parents, us, him, and the titans, the dagger Damian gave him when he had nightmares and didn't feel safe, a scrap of cloth from Jon's old cape, my Robin domino mask I gave him when he turned 12, and one of Roy's handmade arrowheads." Jason enlightened, smiling fondly.

Roy chuckled. "Damian has a thing for weapons. He was raised by the League of Assassins, until he was eight. Bart also wears his mother's wedding ring on a chain around his neck."

* * *

"Bart will return home to the future." Batman announced, earning relieved sighs from the speedster's adoptive parents, and an outraged gasp from Barry.

"It's for the best, Barry." Jay patted his protege's shoulder while the two time travelers went out to their 'sons'.

"Thank you, Bruce...Dad." Jason smiled gratefully, as he picked Jon up from the couch, the small kryptonian clinging to him.

Damian attached himself to Roy's back, the archer also carrying Bart in his arms.

The leaguers watched as Jason pulled out a small disc, pressing a button and the group of five vanished.

Bart was home once more. 

Now how to tell the team their speedster had gone back to the future?


End file.
